Chaque jours, l'excès de pilules m'a rendu fou
by TheCrazyKitty
Summary: Le retour du panda, après son enfer ... Il revient fou et skyzophrène, il voit c'est propre personnalité. Mathieu s'inquiète de plus en plus pour le chanteur. Comment une de ces personnalités a pu devenir aussi folle que lui. Nous allons être dans la tête de ce nouveau Panda, et voir à quel point il a sombré dans la folie.
1. Prologue

_Hello~ ! Mes chatons ! [ Encore ce surnom bizarre ?] Oui cher conscience, tu ne m'as pas manqué ... [Moi non plus rassures-toi, ma chère Kitty.]_

_Bref ! Oublions on m'a conscience._

_Voici ma première fiction de Salut les geeks ! Chepa ce que ça va donner ... Mais le dernier épisode ma beaucoup inspirer surtout, l'instant Panda. Les penser du panda son en __**gras. **__Et désoler si il y'a des fautes d'orthographe !_

_Bon je vous laisse on se retrouve en bas !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Plusieurs mois que je suis enfermé dans cette cage, j'ai arrêté de compter ... Plusieurs mois qu'on me donne des pilules. Je deviens fou ! Mais c'est déjà le cas . Je n'ai pas raison mes amis .**

-" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Les genoux contre son torse, à se balancer de l'avant à l'arrière en rigolant. Je suis fou ! À LA FOLIE POUR LA VIE ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! "

**Mathieu je te hais, a la folie comme ma folie ! Je voudrais te faire vivre la même chose que moi mais en pire ! Comment tu as pu nous abandonner, et nous laisser vivre en enfer sans voir la lumière du jour vivre dans la terreur et l'angoisse ! Regarde où sa m'a mené dans une folie infini ! Je vais te faire payer si je te revois un jour ! Mathieu Sommet ... JE ME VENGERAIS !**

Il se leva, avant de faire les cent pas en tournant dans sa cage. Il parler dans le vide et à prendre des fous rires incontrôlables. en face de sa prison. (Ou cage.) Le patron était dans le même cas dans une prison à attendre. Le patron le regarda perdre la tête de jour en jour, il avait sombré dans une folie profonde, il était au plus profond des abysses, impossible pour lui de remonter il est condamné à vie surement ...

-" Hey gamin, Ça va aller Mathieu nous a pas oubliés ! Il fera tout pour nous ramener.

**J'ai envie de meurtre à entendre son prénom ! Il s'est servie de nous pour son émission, il a profité à chaque secondes de notre innocence ! Et moi je suis tombé dans le panneau ! comme un débile, je suis la honte de mon espèce, je me sans sale et humilier ! Pourquoi ! POURQUOI IL NOUS ABANDONNER !** Il rigola nerveusement en se griffant le visage.

- Mathieu ... Tu crois encore en lui ! C'est un traître ! Faut tourner la page, il nous a oubliés, il nous a laissez-nous faire enfermer, enfermer, enfermer ... " Il répéta ce mot en boucle en se tirant les oreilles de son kigurumi. On va rester croupir ici ! IL NOUS A OUBLIEZ ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! "

Soudain une lumière aveuglante se fit dans la pièce, le visent remplie toutes les cages avant d'apparaître devant Mathieu.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce prologue !<em>

_Merci d'avoir lu ! [Merci !]_

_N'oubliez pas une petite REVIEW ! :3_


	2. Tout a un début

_Salut ~_

_Mes chatons ça va . Moi ça va SUPER !_

_Voici la suite de cette fiction j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira !_

_Les penser du panda est en gras et les pensées négatives on va les appeler comme ça ! son en gras italique._

_Juste petite info, nous allons faire les jours les uns après les autres ... Avec quelques petites ellipses de temps en temps avant d'arriver au retour dans la maison. [Avoue ta mit un moment devant l'ordi pour la suite.] Oui mais j'ai trouvé un thème alors chute~!_

_Ps: j'ai écris ce chapitre entre 2h00 et 3h45 ! Nan je deconne pas x) !_

_Bon bref ..._

_Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tout a un début<span>**

**J'ai mal à la tête ... La lumière m'aveugle ... Des sons, des images ! NON je ne veux pas y REPENSER !**

**jour 1**

- HAAAA ! LÂCHER MOI ! Mathieu hurla contre des hommes en blouse blanche.

- Mathieu !

- Gamin, lèves-toi !

- Gros !?

- Vite anesthésier monsieur Sommet !

- Mathieu ! Rebelles-toi !

**Mathieu pourquoi tu te défends pas ! D'habitude tu arriverais à te défendre ! S'il te donne ces pilules, tu nous verras plus, on te verra plus ! On va peut-être disparaître ! Je pourrais plus te voir ! Non je ne veux pas l'accepter ! J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre !**

- Mathi-

- Bordel c'est connard l'ont anesthésiez le Gamin !

**Merde ma tête tourne ... Ça nous touche à nous aussi ? ... J'entends de moins en moins les cris de Mathieu, les pleure du geek ... Je sombre c'est le noir complet ... Les ténèbres m'entour ... Mathieu aide-moi, aide nous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Argh ! ... Ma tête ... Il sait passer quoi déjà . Mathieu ... Il avait quoi . Je souviens pas j'ai un trou, J'ai manqué un épisode on dirait ...<strong>

Maître Panda ouvra péniblement les yeux, avant de s'asseoir et de regarder autour de lui. des barreaux rouillés, des murs abîmés ...

-Mais que ... quoi ? Ou suis-je ?!

- Enfin réveiller gamin .

- Pa ... Patron.

En face de sa prison, le patron était dans la même situation, sauf ... Une chaîne était attacher à sa cheville droite.

**Mais ... On est où c'est quoi cet endroit ? Ou et Mathieu ! Mon Dieu ! J'espère qu'il va bien ... Mais il sait passer quoi ! J'ai beau réfléchir s'augmente mon mal de crâne. Il nous a abandonnés . NON ! Mathieu ferait jamais sa ... En faite j'en et aucune idée ...**

- Patron il ces passer quoi ...

- Tes sérieux gamins tu te souviens plus !

- Ben excuse moi d'avoir un trou de mémoire ! Panda haussa la voix.

- Tu sais quoi gamin juste parce que ta hausser la voix, je te e dirais pas.

- Tséé ... Tu sais ou et Mathieu au moins ...

- Alors là je sais pas du tout gamin dans un asile surement.

- Un ... Un ASILE !

**Quoi Mathieu est dans un asile ! Non pas possible, comment ... mais ... Mais BORDEL ! Pourquoi je me souviens de rien !** Il se tira les cheveux.

- C'est bon la peluche, il va nous faire sortir de cet enfer dans quelques jours maximum.

- Comment tu peux en êtres sur ! Il nous peut être abandonné !

Le patron souffla avant de s'allonger. Un sentiment de solitude pesa sur Panda. même s'il y avait le patron en face de sa prison moisie. Il s'assit contre le mur face à ses barreaux couleur sang rouiller. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pleins de sueur, l'aire était pesante ici, étouffante même, on entend des cris de supplice souvent c'était assez glauque ...

**Je suis en enfer pas possible ! c'est quoi tous ses cris et tout ...** Maître panda eut un frisson. **Je vais devenir fou à rester ici, c'est certain ... Je sens que ça va être très long ... Combien de temps je vais devoir attendre ? Mathieu pourquoi on se retrouve là ? c'est la ou le prof et la fille sont parti quand tu voulais plus d'eux ? Trop de questions sans réponse. En plus je n'est pas de bambou, je vais péter un câble** !

- Hé ! Patron où sont les autres ?

- ...

- Bon ok j'ai compris ...

Soudain une voix se fit dans la tête du panda.

_**Il t'a abandonné, il s servit de toi ! ce n'est qu'un traître ! **_**_Hais-le ! déteste-le ! il ces servit de toi ! ..._**

Panda s'écroula au sol en hurlant de douleur, le patron se leva surpris en voyant son voisin pleurer de rage ! la vois hurler dans sa tête en insultant Mathieu ...

- Ta gueule ! MAIS TU VA FERMER TA GRANDE GUEULE ! MATHIEU NE NOUS A PAS ABANDONNER, BORDEL ARRÊTE DE PARLER ! RHAAAA ! La voix continua de plus belle.

- Gamin ! Ça va pas ? qui te parle ? Ho ! La peluche répond !

- JE SAIS PAS QUI SAIS IL ME PREND LA TÊTE ! Cette voit me dit de haïr Mathieu ... Hahaha ...

- L'écoute pas gamin, je me rappelle plus non plus de ce qui ces passer mais Mathieu ne ferait jamais ça !

- Alors toi non plus tu sais par tu m'as menti tout t'à l'heure ...

**Mathieu non ... il nous a pas abandonné qui est cette voix d'où vien****t telle ... MATHIEU AIDE NOUS !**

- MATHIEU ! SI TU M'ENTEND REBELLE TOI ! AIDE NOUS ! MONTRE-LE QUE TU NOUS A PAS ABANDONNER ! Le panda arrêter pas de pleurer.

**Mathieu, s'il te plaît aide nous. Mathieu ne nous abandonne pas je tiens trop à toi ...**

- MATHIEU~ !

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ... fin de ce chapitre-là pour l'instant on a un panda tout innocent Mdr ! [Mais ça ne va pas durée.] Non *snif* ! <em>

_Bref !_

_Merci de m'avoir lu une petit REVIEW ? *^*_


	3. Fait moi confiance

_Helloooooooo~ ! Mes petits chatons moitié chat/panda :3 !_

**_Merci a ma grande amie Maire-Frédérique qui a corriger ce chapitre ! JE T'AIME FORT MA CHOUTEEEEEE~ ! :D_**

_Ça__ fait un bye ! XD [presque deux mois !] Ah ouais quand même ... J'avais plus d'imagination sorry ... Ben c'est plus très important ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer de Mau- / / BOOM / / AIE ! [ Ouch ! ]_

_Bref ..._

_Un nouveau chapitre ! Tout chaud sorti du four ! Je vais essayer de faire environ 1.300 mots parce que le chapitre un fait 900 mots ... Holalala ! Mais avant (Il y a deux mois) je faisais des petits chapitres o.o ! Bon, je vais vous laisser !_

_Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartient pas ! Et ni ses personnalités ( Dommage ! )_

_Enjoy ! :D_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

.

.

.

**Fais moi confiance**

.

.

.

**Jours 2**

.

**Arhg ... J'ai mal à la tête ...** Maître panda c'était effondré prés des barreaux rouillés. Ses yeux étaient rouges avec des cernes. **Que s'est-il passé déjà? Ah oui la voix ! Elle sort d'où ? Rhaaaaa ! Faut que j'arrête de me poser des questions, sa augmente mon mal de crâne ...**

- Ho la peluche t'es réveillé.

- Mmh ...

Maître Panda s'assied avec difficulté et se tourne vers le patron. Son voisin de prison avait une mine sérieuse. Panda le regarde avant de souffler, fatigué. Il savait de quoi ils allaient parler, de ce qui s'était passé et lui demander pourquoi il s'est mis à hurler comme un malade mental.

- Bon alors gamin, Je sais que tu ne n'est pas fou.

- ...

- Mais si tu l'écoutes cette voix tu le deviendras.

- Et comment tu sais ça ...?

- Parce que "se n'est pas la première fois" que je vais ici. Mathieu était déjà allé dans un hôpital psychiatrique gamin. Et ce qui t'es arrivé c'est les médicaments qui lui refilent pour nous crever mais vu que moi le défoncer et la mauviette on est plus vieux que toi ça ne fait aucun effet sur nous. Le but de la cochonnerie qui file à Mathieu est de nous butter. Il nous force à le détester pour nous laisser mourir. Bon en gros t'as compris la peluche tu l'ignores cette voix.

- Mouais ... Marmonna le panda.

Il se leva pour aller se coucher sur le tas de paille qui avait dans un coin de sa prison. Une fois qu'il fut allongé, ses yeux se ferma de suite. Il sombra dans un sommeillé lourd. Le patron regardait Panda dormir il avait l'air de suffoquer au loin. L'air est pesante ici. Même le patron avait du mal à respirer. Il se souvenait enfin où ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient dans les profondeurs de l'âme à Mathieu. Sa faisait un bye qu'il n'était pas y aller. Mais c'est à cause de ces putain d'infirmiers avec leurs médocs ! Pensa le patron. À cause de ces pilules, Mathieu ne pouvait plus les voir, ils étaient coincés dans sa tête. Le plus gros problème pour le patron restait le panda. C'était la plus jeune personnalité, donc la plus faible. Et ça avait fait ses preuves tout à l'heure, les pilules essaye de le tuer.

- Putain gamin grouille-toi de sortir de chez les fous ... Aussi non tu vas en perdre un sur la route. marmonna le patron.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

_**Mais où suis-je ? Je ne suis plus dans la prison ... Je ne comprends plus rien ! J'ai atterri où encore ?! Où sont les autres ?**_

_- Les amis ! Patron, geek, hippie !_

**_~ Ce n'est pas la peine de les chercher ils ne sont pas ici.~_**

_Maître panda regarde autour de lui mais il n'y avait rien, à part du blanc partout autour de lui. Il n'y avait que du vide, aucun objet ou même d'êtres vivants dans les parages. Panda ne trouva pas l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Il voulut marcher mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Maître Panda commençait à paniquer._

**_J'arrive pas à bouger ! Que se passe-t-il ? Je vais disparaître !? Mathieu où es-tu ? Viens m'aider ! Je me sens si faible ! Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre !_**

**_~ Il t'a abandonné ... Tu le sais. ~_**

_- Ma ... Mathieu !_

**_~ Il ne viendra jamais te chercher. ~_**

_- Toi qui parle, où es-tu ?!_

**_~ Quelque part en toi.~_**

_- En ... En moi ?_

**_~ Oui ... ~_**

_- N'importe quoi !_

**_~ Tu dois me faire confiance. Mathieu t'as abandonné. Il ne veut plus de toi et des autres. Il vous a renié ! Il s'est servi de vous ! Oublie-le ! ~_**

_- Te faire confiance hors de question ! T'as vue comment tu parles de Mathieu !_

_D'où vient cette voix je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part ... Et j'ai cette impression que je la connais. Mais vue son timbre de voix c'est un mec. Bref ! Mec ou meuf je m'en fous ! Il se prend pour qui à parler de Mathieu comme ça ! J'arrive toujours pas à bouger mes jambes. C'est comme si j'étais paralysé._

**_~ Tu sais maître ... Je te connais mieux que personne ...~_**

_Maître panda avait senti un souffle chaud dans son oreille avec un murmure. Il se mit à frissonner. Quelqu'un l'enlaça par derrière mais impossible de bouger. Il ne pouvait pas voir qui c'était. Un nouveau murmure se fit dans son oreille._

**_~ Tu seras miens. ~_**

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**Jours 3**

.

- Waaaa !

Maître panda s'était levé en sursaut. Des perles de sueur coulaient le long de son front, et sa respiration était rapide. Il regarda de droite à gauche en cherchant quelques choses.

- Alors gamin tu as fais un rêve érotique ? Demanda le patron avec une voix ironique.

- Hein ? NAN !

**Je suis perdu ... Il y a quelques minutes j'étais hors de ma cage et maintenant je suis à nouveau dedans ... C'était juste un rêve ... Ouf ...** Panda souffla de soulagement et se rallongea. **Je me sens moins fatiguer c'est déjà ça. Je me demande qui était cette voix . Cette voix ... C'est la même que la dernière fois ... Lui faire confiance ...**

- Pfff ... Hahahaha ...

**Je deviens taré... Je rêve de cette voix maintenant. Cet endroit va me rendre fou je sens.C'est peut-être déjà le cas.**

- Pourquoi tu rigoles la peluche ?

- Pour rien.

Maître panda se leva de son lit de fortune et se dirigea vers le barreau et regarda le patron allongé aussi sur un tas de paille. Il regarda la chaîne autour de la cheville du patron qui était ensanglantée. Panda fit une grimace en voyant la chaire à vif.

- Hey ... Ça va recommencer le truc d'hier .

- Ouais.

**Arfff ... Et je parie que c'est aléatoire. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir mal comme la dernière fois. Combien de temps cet enfer va durer ? Mathieu je crois en toi. Viens nous chercher.**

L'homme kigurumi s'assied contre le mur en soupirant de désespoir. Son regard se posa sur un point invisible il attend le moment de l'effet de la pilule. Ça pouvait arriver à d'un moment à l'autre.

**~ Maître panda ? ~**

- Hein ?

Maître panda regarda de droite a gauche. Cherchant d'où venait la voix qu'il reconnaissait. Le patron l'entendit s'agiter et à marmonner quelques insultes qui ne sont pas dans ses habitudes. il se leva et observa l'ursidé.

**~ je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? depuis tout à l'heure. ~**

- What ! Dégage me parle pas !

**~ Hoo ne sois pas méchant ... ~**

- Putain ...

Le panda commença à perler à voix haute et à s'énerver. Le patron l'observa, curieux de savoir à qui il parlait.

- Gamin, tu parles à qui ?

- À cette con de voix !

**~ Je t'emmerde ! cordialement. ~**

- FAIS PAS CHIER ! Déjà de un, tu squattes mon cerveau et de deux tu m'insulte !

**~ Mais je veux juste t'aider à ouvrir les yeux sur Mathieu. ~**

- Et c'est une raison de m'insulter !?

Le patron soupira d'agacement. Cela allait être très compliqué à gérer on dirait que la voix s''est faite une place en lui... La tâche allait être plus compliquée que ce qu'il penser.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Voila chapitre finit~<em>

_Il fait 1.300 mots ! La situation évolue : p_  
><em>Désoler s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe une amie le corrige et sera publiée sans faute plus tard.<em>

_Bref .._

_Laissez-moi une review *p*_

_Bise ! Bise ! À la prochaine. :*_


End file.
